Robot Trains' Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins
Robot Trains' Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins is an all-new movie made by Transformersprimefan and Alexander6867. Plot As a framing device, Andy's toys watch a VHS copy of Robot Trains' Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) and Warp Darkmatter (Diedrich Bader) are searching for three missing Little Green Men (L.G.M.) (Patrick Warburton), a noosphere-dwelling race serving as Star Command's Universe Protection Unit's scientists. During their search, they meet the Robot Trains (Kay and his friends) and told them that they were on a mission, Kay and the others have decided to join them and help with their search. They discover the lost L.G.M. in a hidden outpost belonging to Evil Emperor Zurg (Wayne Knight). Buzz, Warp, Kay and the others break in and rescue the L.G.M., and a battle breaks out with Zurg's robots while they escape. Zurg triggers the self-destruct mechanism; Warp gets pinned under wreckage and forces Buzz, Kay and the others to leave just before the explosion happens, presumably killing Warp. After Buzz gave his speech to Star Command about Warp he decided to work alone of that day on, At the Training Deck Commander Nebula (voiced by Adam Carolla) have show Buzz, Kay and the others what happen to the rookies at level 9, All of them got caught, All except one and that was Princess Mira Nova (voiced by Nicole Sullivan), After she defeated level 10 with her ghost power she introduce herself to Buzz, Kay and the others and she was are his new partner but Buzz refuses to have a new partner, despite Commander Nebula's protests. Buzz, Kay and the others later rescue a shy janitor named Booster (Stephen Furst) from being fired. Booster told Buzz, Kay and the others that he wanted to be a space ranger so he read the "Space Ranger Mission Manual" ever night, then Buzz got a call form the L.G.M. to meet them. They told Buzz that they heard about the conversation with Commander Nebula and show Buzz, Kay and others to a robot soldier called XR (voiced by Larry Miller) and offered to Buzz as a new partner as he can be repaired after any damage and can learn from him, get a telepathic message about Zurg's attack. Then the L.G.M. sense that their home planet is under attack by Zurg. When Buzz, Kay, his friends and XR arrive on the L.G.M. planet, they are confronted by Agent Z, who destroys XR while the Uni-Mind is stolen by Zurg. Unable to think clearly, the L.G.M. rebuild XR, but with a mind of his own. Commander Nebula decides to launch a full-scale assault on Planet Z, but Mira says a solo ranger could go to stop Zurg with the prototype Alpha-One. Nebula dismisses the idea, deciding to launch the full-scale assault. Meanwhile at Planet Z, Zurg had transformed the Uni-Mind into darkness and building a mind-control device to spread the darkness across the universe. When the Alpha-One was launch by Mira the Commander order Buzz, Kay and his friends to go get her and stop her, When they caught up to Mira and told her stop she wouldn't listen so they had to force her to stop and she did. Inside the spaceship's cargo bay Mari apologize to Buzz, Kay and the others then they heard voices coming form the another room and found out that they have stowaways, XR and Booster. Victor scolds the two for being aboard the ship then suddenly the alarm was set off for red alert because something was heading towards them, Everybody headed up on deck to see what is happen, With a quick as a flash Buzz had moved the ship just in time but the purple beam was heading towards Star Command. Kay sense something is wrong so did Buzz when he try to call them. When they went to in Star Command they discover all of the staff have been suborned by Zurg; they flee in Buzz's Star Cruiser. Zurg uses Star Command's entire arsenal, planting a bomb on Buzz's ship. Buzz, Kay, and the others escape in the Alpha-One just before the bomb detonates, destroying the cruiser. Not knowing Buzz has escaped the bomb blast, Zurg believes he is actually dead and moves on to his plan. Booster accidentally causes the ship to crash-land on Planet Z. There, Buzz insists on finishing the mission alone and orders the others to leave. Buzz fights Agent Z, but he is shocked when Agent Z removes his helmet, revealing himself as Warp Darkmatter. Taking advantage of Buzz's momentary confusion, Warp knocks him out and delivers him to Zurg. Warp explains that he faked his death at the beginning of the film and was secretly working for Zurg for years as a double agent. When Zurg mocks Buzz, Buzz responds by dictating his "final log entry". Zurg and Warp watch in amusement, but Mira, Booster and XR hear Buzz's surrender and his final entry (which includes a coded plea for help). Zurg plans to use the "Mega-ray" on Buzz, but XR, Alf, and Booster arrive in time to rescue him as it fired. So Zurg decided to fire the "Mega-ray" on a plant of willows and orphans, Buzz try to stop the machice by cutting it's power supply but it was no use. The Ray is then unintentionally directed at Duke and fired, but Kay jumps in the way and gets hit instead. Trivia * Videos Category:Robot Trains' Adventures Series Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Alexander6867